Herpesviridae is a family of DNA viruses that cause diseases in animals, including humans and is also commonly referred to as herpesviruses. Common species of Herpesviridae, include HSV-1 and HSV-2 (both of which can cause orolabial herpes and genital herpes), Varicella zoster virus (which causes chicken-pox and shingles), Epstein-Barr virus (which causes mononucleosis), and Cytomegalovirus. Herpesviruses are widespread among humans. More than 90% of adults have been infected with at least one Herpesvirus, and a latent form of the virus remains in most people. There are 8 herpesvirus types that infect humans: herpes simplex viruses 1 and 2, varicella-zoster virus, EBV (Epstein-Barr virus), human cytomegalovirus, human herpesvirus 6, human herpesvirus 7, and Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpesvirus. There are more than 130 herpesviruses, and some are from mammals, birds, fish, reptiles, amphibians, and molluscs.
Herpes simplex infections are categorized based on the part of the body infected. Oral herpes involves the face or mouth and may result in small blisters in groups sometimes referred to as cold sores or fever blisters. There are two types of herpes simplex virus, type 1 (HSV-1) and type 2 (HSV-2). HSV-1 causes oral infections and may be transmitted by direct contact with body fluids or lesions of an infected individual. Worldwide rates of HSV-1 or HSV-2 are between 60% and 95% in adults.
Thus, there is a need in the art for effective treatments of herpesvirus. Provided here are solutions to these and other problems in the art.